1. Field of the Invention
A cartridge reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,732, entitled "Revolver Reloading Device" which issued on Nov. 6, 1973, a device is disclosed and claimed that permits the cylinder of a revolver to be reloaded with cartridges in a minimum of time. My reloader, identified above, includes a body in which the cartridges are removably supported in recesses therein, and with the cartridges being ejected from the body into a cylinder of a revolver when a ring on the body of the reloader is slid longitudinally and forwardly relative thereto.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to provide a portable reservoir in which a number of cartridges are removably supported in groups, with the spacing of the cartridges in each group being such that the group of cartridges may be slidably inserted into my reloader when the body of the latter is moved inwardly towards the reservoir.
The primary object of the present invention is to supply a portable cartridge reservoir for police officers, guards, and members of the armed services that permits the easy transportation of a large number of cartridges, with the cartridges being so held in the invention that they may be inserted in groups into revolver-reloading devices, when the reloading devices are moved inwardly towards that portion of the invention supporting the cartridges.